The present disclosure relates to image forming apparatuses used for example as copiers, printers, and facsimile machines.
When an image forming apparatus is shipped without removing a developer unit containing developer, the developer may leak from the developer unit during transportation. To prevent toner leakage during transportation, a developer leakage preventing member is attached within the internal space of the drum unit of the image forming apparatus to provide sealing against leakage of the toner.